Kingdom Hearts: Rush
by bubba92347
Summary: Roxas is in a horrible accident, leaving him mentally injured. With his Father shipping him to California, he meets a mysterious stranger named Axel, who shows him the ways of drifting. Falling in love for the High-School's most beautiful girl, Roxas finds that his only hope of redemption from his past, lies in the underground world of street racing.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Rush

**CHAPTER 1**

I can tell you that there are two moments in my life that were the most influential in my life that I wish I could take back. The first was when my mother and father divorced, leaving me with my father whose parenting never was the most...influential for 'good behavior.' The second was that from my father's 'lacking' parenting skills which caused me to fall into racing.

Though I wasn't the craziest and fastest driver, I managed to drive and climb up the ladder. High-School had gone by fast since I passed time by racing at night, stealing girlfriends, and attending the parties at races, drinking to my hearts small content. Though it went to my head one night, one night.

It was the final leg of the race and my car spun out in a drift. My red CRX slid into a concrete barrier, nearly killing me and my passenger. I was sedated by the paramedics who rushed me into the hospital in critical condition. I slipped into a coma for two weeks I gained my consciousness.

Once I had regained my strength to nearly full capacity I was made aware of the girl, nearly dead and still in a coma. They found that the accident should cost me several charges, all of which I took. After many months of working off the debts, the judge let me off early.

My father found that this charge was easy and that he was angered with my behavior. After a heated fight, and several nights of sleeping out at other peoples houses my father decided to ship me off to my mother's. His overall expression was, "Perhaps your mother can teach you how to be responsible Roxas. That she will be able to make you have a better life than what I have. I never was a great father, but I tried for you, Roxas. Now after you nearly killed yourself and this girl, I cannot handle this anymore." Pathetic if you ask me.

It was the phone call my father received from my Aunt a day or so before I was to leave that she had been killed in a homicide incident. My Aunt though told my father that she would be glad to take me in under her wing.

That was the brutal back-story of my short lived life, though being a senior in a new high-school wasn't my favorite option, I didn't mind. It was my Aunt that I probably would, heck I never even met the women before three days ago, or my cousins that I may have...

It was raining outside, the rain pattering against the cool window was soothing to my mind; the rain the only reason I had been able to sleep. Then the bus traveled over another bus, smacking my head into the window and waking me from my mild sleep.

Cursing, I pulled the hood over my black hair, falling down to my shoulders, had been cut before I left. My father forcing me to trim my long hair to have a better appearance for my Aunt.

The bus was quiet, only three or so people were on the greyhound. All of them were Asians, and several of them were gulping down chopstick fulls, if that is correct, of instant noodle packs they had made before entering the bus. My stomach churned inside, the drive from Ogden had been longer than I thought and the only food I had eaten was the Jack Link's beef stick my father had given me along with a Nos.

Looking through my backpack, I pulled out my Ipod, plugging my ear-buds. Scrolling through the songs, I started playing some classic rock, AC-DC's _Shoot to Thrill_ to start with. Pulling out the right ear-bud, I had to make sure that I heard when the driver called out my stop. I was getting out somewhere in San Francisco where my Aunt was going to pick me up and take me back to the place she was staying for the night before we headed back to Santa Cruz tomorrow.

The bus headed down the winding hills of San Francisco, the rain still pounding the bus; pounding the poor pedestrians outside, tugging their coats closer to their body as they tried to conserve more heat. The small vendors closing shop, as we passed a small artisan chocolate shop which had shut down for the night.

Taking another turn or so, the bus stopped to let several of the drenched people from outside, onto the bus. Two more people entered, a man and a woman, paying their fee and starting to dry off. Watching them at the front of the bus, they walked past my seat.

Sliding down on the seat, I closed my eyes, hoping to get a few more minutes of precious sleep which I had been unable to have. Closing my eyes, I could feel the sweet inviting warmth of dreaming begging my mind to fall prey. To taste of the succulent fruits of dozing off from reality for a few minutes; but my mind carried elsewhere as I dwelt on the events at hand.

The bus came to a harsh stop, nearly shooting me from my seat into the back of another.

Wiping my drowsy eyes, the bus driver put the stop on the screen. Waiting for a moment, two of the Asians stood up as I reread the sign, standing also.

Walking up to the front of the bus with my small duffel bag, I exited from the bus, staring out at the rain which instantly began soaking into my once dry clothes. Briskly walking to the small shelter of an overhanging roof, I looked around for my location.

Several yards straight ahead of me was what I took to be a massive wheel for turning old battleships. _Fisherman's Wharf._ The sign read, the blue writing barely visible in the darkness of the night.

Taking a deep sigh, I continued walking down the sidewalk, tugging my hood as close to my head as I could. The heat quickly escaped my body and was replaced with the freezing winds and pelting icy rain. Several people huddled together underneath an umbrella, while several people ran at lightning speeds to their cars.

Passing the large cafe, _Boudin_, the smell of sourdough bread was overwhelming as they released the steam from a vent above. Relishing in the sweet fragrance of the bakery cafe my stomach grumbled worse. Going long without food had finally started to take its toll on me. The thought of sinking my teeth into a sourdough bread-bowl; filled with creamy clam chowder only made my mouth salivate at the sheer thought of eating such a delicacy.

Half day dreaming of my gourmet feast of a sourdough bread bowl, I had walked into the intersection still caught in the thought of food. My ears picked up the high-pitched screeching of locked tires. Spinning my head a car had skidded to a halt, the driver red faced and furious with me.

"What the hell where you thinking dipshit! Walking halfway in the road? You're lucky I didn't run your stupid ass over!" Looking at the man, he rolled up his window honking repeatedly at me.

"Thanks for saving my life arrogant prick!" I yelled, showing him my middle finger as I walked across the remainder of the road.

Sitting on a bench, I watched the man drive off into the distance. _Dickhead. Sorry I haven't eaten any food in the four hours I've been cramped on a small, dumpy bus. Last thing I need is to have a douche like you telling me everything I screw up on. Next time I pray that you will run me over and kill me instead of leaving me here to die in the freezing rain. Maybe if I see him again I'll tell him to kill me, better than-_

A horn began honking, irritating me even more from the incident of the red-faced dickhead. Looking up, my Aunt was in he gray Chevy Impala, looking at me with a bright smiling face. _This is going to be great...she already thinks that I am some misunderstood child who needs help. I am misunderstood that I enjoy racing, not sitting behind a desk writing essay after essay for a pathetic excuse of a school._

Plopping myself in the passenger seat, I put my drenched duffel bag down between my feet. My Aunt sat next to me, smiling a very large white toothy grin. Thinking for a moment on what to say, I was silent, patiently looking at her waiting for her to say something.

"Hiya Roxas! Betcha don't remember me! I am Sora! If you didn't know we are cousins, and I am super excited to have you come over and stay with us! We get to share a room and we can stay up all night talking about girls and cool stuff and hangout and play games!" The kid was excited, a bit overexcited that he had me as company. Honestly, I was more concerned he might start worshiping me.

"Settle down Sora, I am sure that Roxas is tired from the long drive he had to make here from Ogden. Anyhow, we are glad to have you with us Roxas! I figured you might be hungry, in which case I brought you a sandwich from _Togo's_. They are everywhere here, especially in San Jose. I am your Aunt Yuffie, I was on your mother's side of the family. It is a same that your father had to travel, it breaks my heart that those two didn't turn out. They seemed to be perfect. Anyhow, I'll get driving." She flashed me a smile before driving down the road.

Staring at the sandwich Aunt Yuffie had handed me, I unwrapped the smooth paper wrapping, revealing a deluxe sandwich, with a smell that I could never have imagined could come from such a simple sandwich. Wolfing down the entire sandwich in under a few minutes, I tried to savor the flavors as the quickly passed through my mouth. Bursting with life and savor, the sheer taste of such an amazing thing surely must have been a dream, but then I realized, when the sandwich was gone, that it was indeed reality. Full and happy, my clothes had started to dry, making me more comfortable in the Impala.

Tilting my head back to catch some sleep, Sora started talking about a card game which I had never heard of. Continuing his rambling on about the attack and defense of several monsters, I closed my eyes, pretending to listen. Somehow his voice continually rambled on and on and he found no need nor reason to shut up. Eventually, the pounding sound of the rain drowned his voice enough for me to be able to finally sleep.

I figured we left San Francisco around one or two in the morning, the drive tediously longer than it should have been, but gave me around an hour or two of sleep. When I awoke, we had pulled into the driveway of a large house, with a two car garage, several windows, and a yard bigger and greener than I had ever seen.

My Aunt turned off the engine, looking over at me, "I hope that Sora won't get on your nerves too much while you are here with us Roxas. He is excited to have someone around asides from me. He doesn't have many friends, and he plays imaginary games which is why most kids might think he is a bit odd."

"Isn't he only twelve years old though? That seems normal to me."

"He is fifteen, and kids that age now think that playing sports are better than imaginary games. They think that imaginary games are for kids with no life. It is sad but Sora keeps rather positive about it. Say, how old are you again Roxas?"

"Seventeen. My junior year is almost over which is nice, but I am not looking forward to going to school. It is draining and most of the kids at school think that I am insane, creepy, or odd because of my hair that I dyed black. I don't really care but they still think that I am weird."

My Aunt smiled, placing a hand on my knee. "Roxas, I assure you that you will be better off here. The environment here is different than Ogden and the people tend to be nicer around here anyhow. Come on inside, we need to get you out of those clothes and into a bed! After all, you probably don't want to miss out too much on your first Saturday here!"

I smiled, "Okay. Should we wake up Sora?"

Yuffie said, "Nah, he will wake up by the time I shut the car door. He usually sleeps a lot on car rides anyhow. Well lets get you inside and into a nice room shall we?"

"Sure," I spoke, stepping out of the car with my dry duffel bag. Outside of the car there was a light drizzle, nothing compared to the massive down pour of the San Francisco Bay area. Walking inside the garage, Sora groaned as he shut the door behind him. Walking in with a zombie look across his face.

Inside the house was massive, not just the height of the ceiling but also the size of the spacious rooms. The kitchen continued to put me in awe, the granite counter tops polished to a glossy sheen and the refrigerator polished so one could practically see their reflection. The pantry was among one of the greatest wonders of the world; when one would walk in you would become lost in a selection of food that ranged from cereal to oatmeal, healthy to unhealthy. This house lacked nothing, it was the true dream house that are spoken of on reality TV shows and the common gossip of married women.

Yuffie only giggled when she noticed the expression written over my face, but dropping the duffel bag on the ground probably gained her attention. I wasn't hungry, but the food in the pantry was begging to be eaten. Luckily I was able to sedate my hunger until the morning.

"C'mon Roxas, you can change into these pajamas in the bathroom and leave your wet ones in there. I had to make a make-shift room for you tonight because I need to get another mattress after Sora used the last one for a floating pirate ship in the pool. Somehow I didn't enjoy seeing a mattress sunk in the bottom of my pool..." Yuffie trailed off, no doubt remembering the events.

"Anyhow, I hope it will be okay for one night. There is your cot between the two couches and if you need anything don't be afraid to come ask me." Yuffie smiled. Somehow when she smiled, it wasn't like the other ones I had seen. Perhaps it was because her smile wasn't fake; that the smile meant she actually cared for people. That she wanted to help in anyway possible and nothing could make her lose her head. Her smile was amazing, it was kind, and it was full of caring love.

I hugged her, no doubt shocking her but I had to hug her. "Thank you for letting me stay Yuffie." I spoke quietly, she hugged me back. Fro a moment it was quiet before I released and walked over to the cot.

"We are glad to have you Roxas, always are glad to." With that, Yuffie left me to stand in the darkness of the main room. Holding the dry clothes in my hand, I pulled of my wet clothes and changed into the dry, warm, pajamas, throwing my wet clothes into the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, I nestled myself underneath the warmth of the cot. For a camping bed it was far more comfortable than I would have ever imagined. Sighing in delight, I plopped my head back, falling into a pillow of clouds before my mind instantly went blank. Finally I would sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update this. I have been busy with graduation, which proved to be very time consuming. This chapter is still getting people introduced within the story, but it should still be entertaining for you! I hope that you enjoy this!**

**Also, thank you all for all of the positive feedback on the last chapter, there is no way I thought that this was going to be this popular! I am glad that you like it and once again thank all of you for the reviews! **

**P.S. I thought his hair would be cool if it was black...it makes him tough! **

**Bubba**

Chapter 2

I awoke the following morning, rolling over on the cot when the warm smell of sweet rolls hit my nostrils, the orange scent carrying my mind to a state of full alert. The intoxicating smell incentive enough to leap from the warm covers of the cot to go racing into the room to eat the delicious food.

Inside the kitchen Yuffie was making a batch of the orange sweet roll, filling glasses with milk and the sizzling hickory bacon fumigating through the air. No doubt the breakfast smelt amazing, better than any I had ever smelled while living with my deadbeat father. Never had I seen something so great, something that someone spent this much time on to make perfect. I smiled, happy to finally have found a place to fit in with.

Sitting on the stool at the granite counter, Sora came walking in, yawning with his eyes nearly slammed shut. Without saying a word, he walked over to the freshly baked orange sweet roll and plucked one from the batch. Greedily he engulfed the entire thing in a bite or two. Thinking he had gotten away, Yuffie quickly changed that.

"Sora! What are you doing? You can't steal one sweet roll and not give one to Roxas! After all he did see you," Yuffie winked at me, "He might take something good next time and forget you!"

Sora looked guiltily at his hands, then at the sweet rolls, then at me. Turning around he grabbed another sweet roll, then loading the plate with the sizzling bacon, and put it in front of me. He lit up, smiling as he ate some bacon he had taken.

"There! Now he has more than I ate and he should be happy with that!" Sora exclaimed this proudly.

"What if I told you I didn't like bacon?" I jested, scarring the daylights out of him before Yuffie and I laughed. It took him a moment before he fully caught on to what I had said.

"Glad that someone here can understand me!" Yuffie spoke, "Eat while the food is still warm Sora, we have to go shopping today for you before you head back to school after the spring break. Say Roxas, we should have everything ready for you to continue school here after the break also."

I nearly choked down a piece of bacon, suddenly depressed about returning to the place that I most likely did not want to ever see again. I knew how it went, the new kid, the person that nobody really trusts but they all kiss up to you in case you have deep pockets. Typical for the inbred dirtbags that pollute the school with their fancy cars their parents bought for them, or the clothes that all look the exact same as the guy next to them. In school you either had to conform to their standards or be the outcast. To be honest, I enjoyed being the outcast. It was better for the reason that nobody knew what to expect from you, that if you failed they didn't care nearly as much as if one of their A+ students failed a test. Outcasts were left alone and never bothered by the cookie-cutter dirtbags, the way I enjoyed it.

"I forgot that I was going to be attending school here. It slipped my mind on the grueling ride down here. When does spring break end? Next week sometime?" I asked, drinking down the milk before putting the rest in the dishwasher.

Yuffie chuckled before she spoke, never a good sign. "Actually spring break ends this Sunday and we will be back to school on Monday. It is a shame that you couldn't have come earlier to enjoy some of spring break but it is okay. After all, you will have plenty of fun. You will have the same classes that you had before when you were going to school in Utah. I assure you that it isn't much different that in Utah." Somehow, I couldn't truly believe her when she told me that.

"Lets hope that it is better. I think that back in Utah it was probably the worst thing to happen. Plenty of judgmental people but I am hoping that California will be different. After all it is California and people tend to say that things get better the more you try."

"I'm glad that you have a decent attitude about it. Sora doesn't want to go to school, he says that everyone hates him or moves away from him because he doesn't want to be like them and wear clothes or conform to their standards."

"Trust me!" Sora spoke up, "To the it's cool or be cast outs!"

Roxas smiled, "Trust me, it is better to be an outcast any day. You lose your personality and who you are if you have to change for a few people. Don't worry about it, in a couple years you'll see that being the outcast gives you more than being one of the cool kids."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes intent. No doubt he had the same scenario that I had had back in Utah. Kids always will be rude to you, no matter what you do. There is always going to the popular and outcasts. The idea made me sad that this fate, the same fate as mine.

"I assure you Sora." I gave him a confident smile, hoping that he would be given a chance. A chance I never had.

Downing the rest of breakfast with conversation and coffee, I went a prepared for the day. Hoping that the prospect of living in a new state would be that of gold. Though, I quickly learned how much I enjoyed California, far more than I had ever enjoyed Utah. For one, the showers were very nice, or at least they were at Yuffie's house. The humidity helped with my dry nose, and removed any hay-fever that may have been present.

When I finished showering, I had laid out a blue v-neck t shirt along with black skinny jeans, my usual attire. In my entire duffel bag, that was the only thing really I had for clothes, asides from the jacket hung up to dry. I never had many clothes, props of having a nonexistent father.

Readying the entire day went by rather quickly. We went shopping for Sora and things he would need for the next day, Yuffie insisted that she buy me clothes upon clothes so that I would have enough for school. To be honest, I did not care if I had one shirt because in the end, it was comfy, that was what mattered to me. Inside the massive mall, kids were lined up to go to build lego's in the lego building.

After shopping for endless hours, feeling like I wanted to leap off the mall's roof, we headed home through the rain. We finally reached the house later that evening where Yuffie made a dinner before I went back to the same cot. Once again this was going day in day out, life never seemed to get interesting.

The following day, I wore one of the new shirts Yuffie had purchased for me. She told me that it would look good on me and that plenty of people would say that I looked very confident. To me I didn't feel like wearing a shirt would change the outlook people had on me, but I had been proved to be wrong on many occasions.

Eating a breakfast of chocolate waffles with and egg, I was off to school. Yuffie calling a local kid name Hayner to come pick up Sora and I. Hayner could be seen as the kid that really had no worries about life, the modern hippie. He pulled up into the driveway in a beat up woody, a red and blue surf board on the top, shag carpet, and the color was a bright orange.

Bags of unopened chips lay on the dashboard, along with a massive cooler roped down on the top of the woody. The horn sounded as if it would need to be replaced in the next few days and the white wall tires needed to be filled up once again. Somehow the car held together but the engine roared like a charm.

Walking outside with Sora, Hayner gave us a toothy grin as we entered the car. Sora and Hayner instantly started talking, no doubt they had known each other for some time. I stayed quiet in the back for a moment, listening to what they were saying or looking out the window at the vast green hills.

"So Roxas," Hayner spoke, "How are you liking California? Was it everything that you guys back in Utah talk about?"

"It's a lot different actually. No one in Utah ever mentioned all the rolling hills or how packed San Jose actually was. Everyone said that it was pretty quiet, the food down here also seems to be a lot better quality then the cheap ripoffs in Utah."

"Yeah, a lot of people think that in Cali we smoke loads of pot and surf all day. Not to say that isn't true for some guys, but heck we sure don't barbeque all day everyday and surf...that's the Aussies! Now Roxas, don't feel to worried about school, everybody is pretty chill except for the what you call in Utah the "preppies." You know, the people that think they're super cool because their parents can buy them a pretty car. I say screw those douche-bags! They all are little arrogant pricks that go drinking and stealing all the good stuff from us! They also like to meet up every Friday night at this one ice cream store and if you show up there they become dicks once again. Aside from them though, you should be fine! Everyone else that hates them is really your friend!" Hayner turned the woody into the school parking lot, cursing at a kid who nearly walked in front of him, also flipping him off.

"Well here we are Roxas! Like I said, you 'll be fine! Make sure to check in at the office for you schedule so you know which classes you are attending. You have a phone right?"

"Yeah I have a phone. How come?" I asked, exiting the car and walking towards the large building.

"Send me a picture of your schedule once you get it to see if we have any classes together. Just make sure not to get caught with your phone out in class." Hayner spoke, gently slugging me in the arm. "Here, let me punch my number in your phone mate."

Handing him my phone, he quickly typed in his number faster than I had ever seen anyone. Handing the phone back to me, he pulled out a pack of beef jerky from his bag, shoving a handful into his mouth.

"If you ever need anything, feel free to text me!" He spoke though a mouthful of jerky. "I am going to chemistry first period. The office is right on the left side of the school once you enter. Sora can show you where to go, meanwhile I have to buisness with Olette!" He spoke, running over to a brunette girl wearing an orange shirt with a white flower.

"Hayner is pretty cool Roxas. He is really chill and he is nice to just about everyone. Yuffie told me that he was going to give us a ride home too, so make sure that when school is out to meet outside."

I nodded, gazing back over to the girl that Hayner was speaking with. "Who is the girl that Hayner is with? What was her name? Olay? Oleta?" I asked to Sora. Who in return chuckled for a moment with a large grin on his face.

"No, that isn't Olay or Oleta. Her name is Olette. Hayner and her have had a thing going for awhile I think. They are both the surfer, beach lover, type of people. Every weekend they both go down to Santa Cruz with a couple other kids around their own age group. They probably do the frickle-frecke, tickling under the covers, business when they go down there, but who is to blame them! After all she is really hot!" Sora smiled, adding a bit of a bound to his walk now.

"That seems like they have more fun than most kids here do now! Heck even if having sex does it for them, he is sure lucky that is what I can tell you Sora." I spoke to him. I was jealous somewhat, a girl like that to have be your best-friend and then on occasion get a little lucky, not bad odds at all. Heck, I don't think that there had ever been a girl that had liked me enough to sleep around with me, not even kiss me, not even speak with me! That isn't the worst thing though, I had racing to take the place of a woman but deep down I still missed the idea of having a girlfriend.

Entering the school besides Roxas, it turned into the same thing that I had seen my entire life. The sheer idea of me ever assuming that this was going to be different than my previous schooling experiences made me feel like an absolute idiot. The usual school background came into view, the richie-rich kids clinging around their lockers, the jocks pumping their muscles, the nerds huddling into game groups, the Mexicans walking around carefree and the douche-bags...well being douches.

I walked past several more groups, Sora commenting on dressing codes, appearances, video games, randomly talking about books, teachers I would not want and aside from that, nothing more. Walking past another group of rich kids, my heart skipped a beat, perhaps two if I even could remember how to count properly. Standing around a group, the girl looked like she shouldn't belong in the group, perhaps in the skater group, but by all means not the rich-jockish type group.

The girl was beautiful, stunning, enough to make me die over this girl. Her skin was smooth and flush, strong curvaceous eyebrows which would captivate any man looking upon her; catching the eye long enough to then notice her stunning deep blue eyes, glimmering beautifully and casting an unreal beauty upon her perfect feminine face that could only ever be dreamed of.

Her face was a dream, one that would be remembered for the remainder of your life, her smile was the final feature that took you into her, made you want to know this girl and see what she was like. Perfect. Words can describe but none came from my mouth when I saw her. Her body was one to perfectly fit her facial features. She was slim, in great physical condition no doubt in that matter, her body curvy and her bust full and proportionate to her body frame.

"Nice ass!" Sora shouted. I nearly had a heart attack. "Look at the picture of the ass for Spanish Class Roxas!" Sora pointed out a poster with a donkey, in his terms, an ass.

"Yep, that is one mighty fine ass their Sora! Congrats on being the first to spot that out!" I spoke, walking past the beautiful girl. "Hey Sora, who is the girl back there with the black hair?"

"The girl with black hair? You mean Xion? She is relatively new here. I think she came here from the upper parts of Cali. My guess is around Pacific Grove, or somewhere nice and quiet up there. Her parents are very nice people, or so I have heard. They seem to have loads of money and they sent her here due to 'bad behavior' or some cheap ass excuse anal rich people may come up with. She is really nice though, I have homeroom with her and she talks a lot about this car that she has been working on. I think it was a '69 Charger? I don't know though, I have never been one for cars." I never thought that Sora would possess this much information about a person, yet he proved to show me wrong once again.

"She likes cars? You have to be joking. What girl around here would be into cars Sora? Are you sure that she has that car, I mean a girl like that would drive a truck or a Volkswagen or-"

"I am telling you the truth Roxas. She has an auto class and she even drives."

"It's not hard to drive, it's hard to drive well." I interjected.

"Guess that is true. Make sure that you go to the office for your schedule. It is down the hall and to the right. I will catch you later!" With that, Sora was off in the opposite direction, leaving me in the hallway.

I sighed, looking around the hallway it was full of people. People that I didn't even know, in a place that was absolutely foreign to me. _What a great way to start school. No one knows me, I don't know them and the hottest girl seems to be with the biggest dicks in the school. This is awesome..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this update has taken this long, I have been writing fanfics for a bunch of different fandoms and am finally hoping to catch them all back up! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a bit short, but nonetheless I liked it. Hopefully the intro of many characters will be soon over and then the nitty gritty dirty crap can happen!**

**Bubbs**

The first day of school is generally the worst, or so I have heard. Class went by slowly, nothing interesting that occurred, mainly the usual bullcrap that comes with the end of the year reaching. We only had three maybe two months left, I only had a final in one of my classes so far, but the lunch bell offered an even less interesting crowd.

As usual the cliches gathered among themselves, spreading themselves apart from the ones they did not like, gathering towards their friends, and making sure nobody joined that they did not like. A crowd that truly never changes is the one that collects within schools, no matter the distance, they stay the exact same.

Instead of trying to win a seat with the preppie kids or the jocks, I went to the table smack-dab in the middle of the cafeteria, and began eating my lunch. Surprisingly it wasn't half as terrible as it looked. Turns out that a school does know something about making parfaits. Within a few seconds I had eaten the entire parfait, still hungry, that is when the unexpected happened.

A guy with bright red, spiky hair, sat down on the opposite side of the table from me. He was wearing typical clothes for a skater which included, wrist bands, darker pants, necklaces but he was wearing a vivid surf shirt, O'Neil I think. He seemed friendly, had a smile on his face, and above all he didn't seem like a dick.

"Hey, mind if I sit here with you? Couldn't find another spot and the guys over there aren't too fond of me sitting anywhere close to them." He joked, I remained quiet. "Say, you are the new kid that came from Utah! You were in my chemistry class this morning!" He was excited, probably too excited.

"Yeah, I remember you. Weren't you sitting by Olette?"

"Yeah! Say you can remember hot chicks names pretty well! That's a good sign! Do you like it here? Not too much different?"

"Exactly the same, except for we are in California and I don't know anybody here." I looked down at my hands for a moment. The red head guy was eating his food down like he hadn't seen a meal for the last three weeks.

"So what is your name again? I don't remember you ever saying it in class." I spoke, interrupting the mass consumption of food.

"Names Axel," he said through a mouthful of food. "And I am interested in you! Not in the gay way though, I promise! I heard that you like cars, fast ones especially!" A smile crept across his face. "After school tomorrow, Hayner, Pence, Olette and I are going to go out to this abandoned field to do some racing. If you want in, let me know alright?"

I smiled, "Hell, of course I want in. That beats anything else I was doing. After all, not much to do when you are new and dipshits over there are being dicks."

Axel chuckled, tossing his food away. "And I also heard that you have the thing for Xion. Courtesy of Sora just to inform you, and I know right where we can talk to her. After all, we think that she might have the hots for you!"

"How do you figure? She is dating the jock guy that I saw by the school entrance. There is no way she would be into a kid like me." I spoke to him, eating the food on my cheap plastic tray.

"Dating the jock? You mean you thought she was with one of those guys? No way man! They are too stupid for her, she likes dating guys that know a dime or two about stuff. She doesn't like the people who want to screw, abuse, and lose! She is more of the, date, date, date and maybe in five years think about going steady with someone."

"Sounds like she likes playing tough to get if you ask me." Axel nodded his head, shoveling more into his mouth. This guy could eat, and eat, and eat. Still his body was skinny, no doubt a race-car like metabolism was what was responsible for his thin frame.

"What class do you have next..." He paused. "Say what is your name by the way?" I told him my name, only praying that I hadn't done the dumbest possible thing. "Alright, Roxas, what class do you have?"

"The next class I have? It is some gym class I think, weight lifting maybe. I took whatever was available and that was the only one. After all, I figured that I could get through the class easily just like the ones back home."

"The gym class here, especially weight lifting, is easier than counting to one-hundred. You pretty much show up for ten minutes, lift, then sneak out and he could careless. He has a high passing rate from this, after all, he gives everyone credit no matter. If you are in shape of course, if not he hammers you to get into shape. Some of the D&D Wizard Kids have that issue, others don't. For you, I don't think you have much to worry about."

"Great. Gym always was easy anyhow. I never was the out of shape kid, this summer I actually have gotten a lot stronger so hopefully that helps pass that class easily."

"Don't worry too much about it. Lame class anyhow." Axel was cut-off when the ringing of the bell erupted through the entire lunchroom. Axel sighed, standing up from the table. "Like I said, don't worry. And if you are interested about what I told you, make sure you swing by. We leave quickly, so make sure to be speedy about finding us. "

I nodded, standing up and leaving the lunchroom with Axel. Moments later we departed, and I was on my way to my 'gym class.' I never really cared about gym classes anyhow since they all were for you to 'get in shape' which never happened. Once again, another pointless class to take, to do nothing for your body. What a joke.

Walking through the hallways, the halls filled quickly with people. Each of them scrambling here and there to get to their class before the three minute bell rung. Swinging by my locker, I tossed my bag in there, figuring that it would be pointless to bring to a gym class. Stuffing it the bag in my locker, I pulled my shirt out from where the back had tucked itself into my pants.

Following a small group of kids dressed in gym clothes, I figured that they were headed to the same class as I. Since this had been my first day, I didn't think that the teacher would expect me to have clothes and be prepared for gym. Entering the gym, the bell rang, leaving me as the only kid not in gym clothes in the entire class.

The gym was typical, really not a gym, it was a weight room. Bench presses on one end, cables, rowing machines, barbells, dumbells, hex-bars, tricep extension, benches, about every type of workout equipment that you could find was found in this room. They even had wooden boxes for box jumps and ropes in the left corner.

All of the kids were talking to each other, I decided to stay quiet next to a cloister of them, they were talking about hti points and attacks rates of different classes. _Typical D&D Wizards over there. Is it really that hard for them to not have to talk about it while they are here? I mean can't they talk about cars or something?_ I thought to myself, listening to them no further past their wizard and fire spells.

"All of you, be quiet." A deep voice resounded off of the mirriored walls. "I'm gonna call role to see how many of you are sluffing my class. Or how many of you think I am too stupid to realize that it is the last period of the day and some of you just don't show up. Either way I don't care, I get paid anyhow."

I was dumbfounded. Either Axel had forgotten to mention to me that he gym teacher is a girl with blue hair or this is some sort of substitute that I would much rather have. She was skinny, and wearing gym clothes only made every feature on her body pop out that much more. _Damn, I don't think I want to sluff now!_

"Listen hear, I am your new teacher. Your last one decided to call quits early this year. So I am going to be in charge. I am Aqua, you can call me that and nothing else." I was stunned. "Says here there is a new kid, Roxas?" I raised my hand. "Alright, nice to see that you didn't sluff your first day."

I was lost for words, instead I just watched her as she continued down the role, calling people name by name. _Axel had to have been under some drug if he meant her. No doubt he was probably confused with some other chick. Aqua is waaaaay to hot for him to simply over think any of this, like she is hotter than half of the chicks that even go to this school!_

This was already beginning to be an interesting first day. How could it get any better? Or any worse...

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please rate and review and do not forget to subscribe! You guys are awesome! Thank you for all of the support!**

**BUBBS**


End file.
